


YouTube Wars

by bizarre_alien



Series: Gorillaz TV: A Fan Made Sitcom [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Gorillaz TV: A Fan Made Sitcom, Post-Phase Five (Gorillaz)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizarre_alien/pseuds/bizarre_alien
Summary: [Pilot] YouTube Wars is about how the band decided to give YouTube a try. Being that it was different people wanting to make different types of videos, things get a bit unorganized. 2D and Noodle wanted to make a channel of their own to do things they want, but Murdoc the drama queen ignites a full blown YouTube War... That said, let the games begin!
Series: Gorillaz TV: A Fan Made Sitcom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Branching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone may be a teeny bit out of character to make it a bit more palatable for kids! Keep an open mind as you read on!

“If you liked what you saw, be sure to click the subscribe button and hit the bell so you know when we release more content!” Noodle waved at the camera.

“Yeah! And comment on what you wanna see next from us because we could always use ideas!” 2D smiled.

“Now, why would you say that? You’re making it look like we can’t create ideas on our own!” Murdoc barked at him making 2D cower.

“Come on, man! Why you gotta be like that? He just wants to interact with them!” Russel defended.

“Oh, you’re one to talk!” Murdoc retaliated and ignited an argument between them.

“Okay! Signing off! Bye bye!” Noodle turned off the camera and sighed. “Can you guys stop now?”

“Can we just delete this one? I’m not feeling it.” 2D frowned as he got up. “I wanna do gaming like Dashie and Markiplier, you know?”

“Because we definitely need another gaming channel…” Murdoc rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, D. I don’t know about gaming… Maybe we can do a cooking video? Those can be hilarious!” Russel tapped his chin trying to come up with more ideas.

“I want to do vlogging! That way the fans get to know what we do from time to time!” Noodle picked up the camera. “Makeup would also be a fun alley to travel down.”

“I say that YouTube is completely overrated and we shouldn’t be messing with it at all! But, whatever it is, it will  _ not _ shatter everything that I made this band to be!” Murdoc scoffed. “It’s best to have every idea you create verified by me!”

“I wish Ace were here. He would be the tiebreaker!” 2D laughed. “Ah, cool guy… Cool guy.”

“Yeah…” Noodle nodded fondly.

“He did smell good once he got hold of that shower, huh? He knew what scent was good for him, and man… What a guy.” Russel looked up thinking about Ace. “And he was funny!”

“The funniest!” Noodle chimed in.

“He made me choke on every drink I ever drank!”

“Yeah, yeah! Ace is great! I get it!” Murdoc growled.

“Let’s call him!” 2D raced to the phone. “Hey, phone! Float your way over here, would ya?” The phone phased through the wall onto the counter in the kitchen ringing once it settled. “Thanks!”

“We really need to exorcise this place…” Russel mumbled. “I’m ordering pizza.”

“Finally, some good food!” Murdoc followed Russel out of the scene.

“Ugh. I really don’t think that this YouTube channel is a good idea… Everyone has so many different ideas…” Noodle put the camera away defeated. “Plus, I doubt anyone else is into it instead of us, 2D.” She looked around for a moment to see 2D gone. “2D?”

“Ereh pu…” 2D’s voice came from the ceiling with a ghostly resonance.

Noodle jumped and ran for the salt in the kitchen cabinet. “Not again!” She came back and threw some at 2D. “Come out, spirit!”

“Ack!” 2D plopped onto the floor once the spirit left him. He rubbed his head. “Flippin’ heck! Russel is right. We need to exorcise this place!”

“Look. This YouTube channel is tanking, you and I are the only ones really interested in it, and Murdoc puts his  _ stink _ on  _ everything _ … Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Noodle raised her brow. 

2D smirked in reply. Noodle, then, nodded her head and 2D followed suit. “I’ll get the rope and toothpaste.” He rubbed his hands maniacally.

“The what? No!” Noodle pinched the bridge of her nose. “That’s for another plan on another day with  _ other _ people… I’m talking about right now!”

“Oh! Well…” 2D stood up. “Walk me through it!”

  
  


“Hey, YouTube! I know this may be a bit weird, but me and 2D decided on making our own channel! Welcome to Pot O’ Noodles! We plan on doing gaming and makeup, and we will upload every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday?” Noodle looked at 2D.

“Right! Tuesdays, Fridays, and we’re going to do livestreams on Saturday!” 2D corrected

“Oh! Right!”

“It’s gonna be great! But, for now, let’s begin our first episode! Today, we’re playing Super Mario Maker 2!” He thumbed up the camera.

“Yes! And, please! Make us some levels to play! We would love to see how creative you can be!”

“Yeah! But, for now, we’re gonna play a level someone made for Dashie!”

Murdoc was walking down the hall when he heard 2D raging in the recording room. “That sodden punk must be making a video without us!” He snuck up to the door and opened it a crack. “That good for nothing-!” He saw Noodle in there as well. He passed the control to her and she began to rage at the screen. “No… No, no, no, no. Noodle? A traitor?” He closed the door gently. “Oh, that does it…”

“Pizza’s here!” Russel called throughout the house.

“I’ll get them… After I eat!” Murdoc ran down the hallway to go get his food.

“This is impossible, Ram-O! Why would you make this?” Noodle roared. “You really expect me to make it on time before the P-Switch’s timer ends?”

“He’s a monster.” 2D pulled his hair. “A monster!”

“Did y’all hear me? Come get your pizza while it’s hot!” Russel barged into the recording room making Noodle drop the controller. “Y’all making a video? Must be on fire! Sorry to interrupt.”

“You’re good, Russ! I think we need a break anyway!” 2D smiled as he got up off the couch. “This level sure is hard to beat!” They all started making their way to the kitchen.

  
  


The band was enjoying their pizza in silence with Ace on speaker phone for a while until Russel commented about how good the pizza was. “Mmm… Good pizza.”

“Yeah. Did they change the recipe?” 2D’s mouth was full of pizza when he asked.

“Stop that.” Murdoc looked away. “It’s disgusting.”

“What?” 2D swallowed. “It’s natural!”

“As natural as betraying this band, huh Pot?” Murdoc slammed his hands on the table. “You even brought my precious baby girl into this! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“What are you talking about?” 2D took another bite of pizza. “I didn’t betray anyone!”

“I’m sorry, are you talking about me?” Noodle snorted. “Your what?”

“I think it’s the crust that they switched up…” Russel contemplated. “It’s got a new flavor to it.”

“Who cares about the pizza!”

“I do.” 2D took another bite of his slice.

“Me too. It’s delicious.” Noodle took another slice from the box.

“Y’all are having pizza? I just got a gas station sandwich...” Ace said over the phone.

“We’ll eat a slice for you, man!” Russel took a big bite of his slice.

Murdoc growled and picked up the phone. “We’ll call you back!” He hung up the phone making everyone gasp. 2D even dropped his pizza, and, as in slow motion, it fell to the ground.

“What is wrong with you?” Noodle whispered brokenly.

“I should be asking that to you, daughter!” Murdoc spat then pointed at 2D. “You too!”

“Is this about them making a video? Let it go, man!” Russel furrowed his brows.

“No! No one cleared it to me that we were making a video! Not only that, but I said no to gaming videos!”

“This is exactly what I am talking about! You have to put your authoritative funk on  _ everything _ !” Noodle pounded the table with her fist. “And put Ace back on the line!”

“No!”

“Yes!” She pounded the table again.

“You cannot put that gaming video on our channel!”

“Noodle made the channel, though!” Russel intervened. “I think she has a say on what goes on that channel!”

“Exactly!” 2D nodded.

“And it is not even going on the main channel! It is going on me and 2D’s channel! Pot O’ Noodles!”

“You made another channel?” Murdoc gasped.

“Because of you!” Noodle squinted at his maliciously.

There was a pause. Murdoc called Ace back and put him on speaker. “Ace, you need to know something.

“Yeah?”

“Noodle and 2D, no, Stuart Pot are traitors and they do not deserve to be your friend!” Murdoc took his box of pizza. “I’m finishing my pizza in my room so I don’t get my “ _ authoritative funk _ ” all over the place!” He stormed off.

“Oh.” Ace cleared his throat. “I think I’m missing some information here.

“Well, Ace. If you need to know, Murdoc is the one that doesn’t deserve to be your friend because he’s a big stinky green meany!” 2D shouted at the direction of Murdoc’s room. “Funky Authoritarian!”

“What? What did you say?”

“Murdoc sucks. He-”

“Sorry, you just didn't’-”

“No, Murdoc is mean.”

“Oh. That’s what you said?”

“Yeah. That’s what I said.”

“What’s an authoritarian?”

“Never mind, Ace.” 2D sighed.

“We’ll talk to you later, man.” Russel took the phone. “I’ll fill you in when everyone cools off.”

“Stinky green authoritarian! Stinky! And green!” Noodle shouted in the background.

“Okay, Russ. Make sure Murdoc takes a bath if he stinks so much. Maybe he just forgets every now and again.”

“Yeah…”


	2. This Means War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the argument during last night's dinner, Murdoc decides to have his sweet revenge... But what will Pot O' Noodles do about it?

“And that concludes today’s story time. As you can see, 2-D isn’t the sweet little angel you think he is!” Murdoc cackled as he watched his video. “Be sure to like this video if you want more secrets from the band that they don’t want you to know… Especially that troubled duo ‘Pot O Noodles’... Also, subscribe and click on that bell, would you? Your support is appreciated.” With a simple click, he uploaded the final product to YouTube with a nasty grin. “This is gonna be fun.”

“Murdoc! Get out! We need to film!” Noodle said behind the door.

“Oh! Right! Sure.” Murdoc got up from the couch and opened the door. “All yours.” He stuck his tongue out in a wicked manner on his way out.

“Finally…” 2D rolled his eyes. “Come on, Noodle!”

“Right.” Noodle nodded and closed the door behind them. “What was that about?”

“What?”

“What Murdoc just did.”

“What?”

“The tongue thing?”

“He always does that, doesn’t he?”

Noodle paused. “I guess you’re-” Her phone started vibrating in her pocket. “What the…”

“Um, Noodle? Look.” 2D began to frown as he read what was on the computer screen.

She took a look and gasped. “What? Hate comments?”

“Murdoc deserves an apology…” 2D read.

“Why would you even think that was funny, Noodle?”

“2D is such a self-absorbed…” 2D put his hands to his mouth. “That’s just rude!”

“Where is this coming from?” Noodle fumed.

“Oh. They shared a link.” When 2D clicked it, it directed them to Murdoc’s story time video.

“You lot think 2D and Noodle are such sweet little creatures, don’t you? Well, I have a story that will blow that thought straight out of your brains!” The video started. “Let me tell you about the time that they left me in the middle of nowhere!”

“He’s trying to slander us!” Noodle gritted her teeth.

“I may have had too much to drink that night, but they took advantage of it! They threw me into the car and took off driving! They didn’t even tell me where they were going! Just laughing and talking to themselves…”

“He’s making us sound like monsters!” 2D looked at Noodle. “What do we do?”

“And they just threw me out of the car! They threw me out and drove off!”

“That’s definitely a lie!” Noodle pointed at the computer screen. “Total slander!”

“Didn’t he just fall out?”

“He did! We came back for him!”

“They didn’t even come back for me…”

“We U-turned! What are you…” Noodle put her hands on her head.

“Liar! That’s it!” He got up from his seat and headed for the door. “Time to mess him up!”

“Wait, 2D!” Noodle grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Don’t you know what he’s trying to do?”

“He’s trying to get his block knocked off, Noodle! That’s what he’s trying to do!”

“No, no, no, no!” She shook her head. “He wants to start a YouTube war…”

“Oh…” 2D looked down then back up at Noodle. “Then, what do we do?”

“We fight fire with fire!”

“Do we make up a story about him?” 2D’s eyes began to glow with excitement making Noodle squint.

“We don’t have to… He’s wicked all by himself.” Noodle smirked and cracked her knuckles. “Now, turn your eye lights off. We got a goblin to fire up in our new Get Ready With Me!”

  
  


The band was wrapping up their last song of their practice. The whole vibe seemed a little tense throughout the whole session, and Russel was at his breaking point. “Okay, I’m gonna say something. What is going on?”

“Nothing at all, Russel.” Murdoc snarled. “It’s all just a nice refreshing band practice!”

“I’m actually in a jolly mood!” 2D retorted.

“I am, too!” Noodle smashed her guitar on the ground. “That guitar was on its last limb anyway!”

“You tried to hit me with that guitar, didn’t you?” Murdoc growled. “That’s it!” He started rushing for the door. On his way out, he bumped into 2D gently. “Out of the way, cake face!”

2D started flailing and crashed to the ground. “Ow! The pain!” He hugged himself and rolled around. “Murdoc, why would you hurt me like this? I think I’m starting to bruise! Also, my makeup is well blended, you bully!”

“Oh, we got you now!” Noodle raced Murdoc to the door. “You won’t survive this!”

“We’ll see about that! Out of the way!” Murdoc opened the door and they proceeded to race towards the recording room.

“Are you serious? What just happened?” Russel got up from his drum set and helped 2D up. “You’re fine! I don’t see any marks!”

“Of course there’s marks! Right here…” He pointed to his arm.

“Don’t see it.”

“And here…” He pointed to his shoulder.

“Nope.”

“Well, on my butt…”

“D…”

“On my…” 2D took off into a sprint into the recording room leaving Russel alone and disappointed.

“I know this isn’t gonna end well.” He sighed and followed everyone to the recording room.

“I got here first, Goblin!” Noodle pushed Murdoc’s face away with her foot.

“No, I did! Traitor!” He pushed her face away with his hand.

“2D! A little help?” Noodle pushed even harder.

“Got it!” He put Murdoc into a headlock giving Noodle the opportunity to seize the camera.

“No fair! It’s two against one!” Murdoc choked.

“What is going on?” Russel shouted.

“Murdoc is trying to slander us again!” 2D tightened his grip. “You will not turn my 2Disciples against me!” He tightened it even more. “You will not!”

“Can’t… breathe…!”

“As much as I hate to say this, let Murdoc go!” Russel pinched his nose.

“Tell him to stop slandering us, then!” Noodle crossed her arms.

“Murdoc, stop slandering them! If they want to have their own channel, can’t you just let them?”

“No!”

“Kill the authoritarian, 2D!” Noodle commanded.

“Yes, ma’am!” 2D tightened his grip to a nearly inhuman strength. Murdoc started slapping at his arms to get him to loosen up. “Stop the slandering, Murdoc!”

“Killing… Me!”

“That’s enough!” Russel bellowed.

2D immediately let go of Murdoc. “Sorry.”

“Is this how it’s going to be?” Russel tightened his fists. “Having separate YouTube channels? Is that how you guys are gonna act?”

“Maybe…” Murdoc mumbled.

“Well, it ain’t right! Y’all should know better than this!” Russel looked at both 2D and Murdoc. He scanned the room for Noodle, but couldn’t find her. “And where is Noodle?”

Murdoc looked around and became enraged. “That little brat!” He headbutted 2D to get out of his grip and ran out of the room towards Noodle’s room. “Noodle! Open up!”

“And there he is now.” Noodle shook her head. “What else is he planning on doing to disrupt the peace of our haunted fortress?”

“Open the door!” He started banging on it.

“Word of advice, unsubscribe from his hateful channel. None of the stories are true. It’s Murdoc! Do you think he ever tells the truth? He’s just throwing a tantrum because we got our own channel!”

“Noodle, open up!” Russel knocked on the door.

“Coming Russel!” Noodle opened the door with a smile on her face.

“Camera.” Russel held out his hand. “Now.”

Noodle pouted. “Fine.” She gave him the camera with attitude.

“Word of advice for you, drop the attitude.” Russel turned and went towards the recording room.

“Drop the attitude…” Noodle mumbled in mockery.

“I heard that!”

Murdoc smirked at Noodle and snaked his way to his room. “This is definitely going to be a story time.” He gently closed his door.

  
  


“So, me and 2D are headed to the mall today to do some shopping!” Noodle talked to the camera with a smile on her face. “We don’t get an off day often, so we are super excited!”

“Yeah!” 2D threw a peace sign at the camera and grinned. “Hopefully we get to try that new pretzel place that opened in there, too!”

“What are you two doing?” Murdoc looked at them suspiciously.

“It’s called vlogging, Murdoc.” Noodle replied sarcastically. “It was requested!”

“Oh… Probably going to be a boring one.” He chuckled to himself. “Also! If you’re going to the mall, get yourselves a new personality because you’re annoying!” He cackled and left.

“Don’t worry about that, Murdoc! We’ll pick you up better jokes because that was one of the worst I’ve heard, yet!”

“Right! And, I’m stealing Stylo!” Noodle stuck her tongue out at him.

“Oh no you’re not!”

  
  


“We totally stole Stylo to get here. Murdoc deserved it because he wanted to be a huge jerk this week.” Noodle told the camera. “Say ‘hi’, 2D!”

“Yo, yo, yo! What’s up, YouTube?” 2D waved at the camera. “Yeah, we’re just shopping and looking for new stuff to wear!”

They’re shuffling through clothes and taking the ones they liked. 2D had one shirt that he keeps taking off the rack and returning it. This goes on for a while and Noodle starts to look at him confused. “How does that shirt make you feel, 2D?”

2D looked at the shirt and put it back on the rack. “Nothing really. I just like the sound of the hanger against the rack.”

“Oh!” Noodle nodded and pulled a skirt off a nearby rack. It looked exactly like the skirt she had in Saturnz Barz. “This is cute!”

“Pssst!”

“Did you say something?” 2D looked at Noodle.

“I said this skirt was-”

“Pssst!”

Noodle looked around confused. “This skirt is-”

“Psssssst!”

Noodle grew annoyed. “This skirt is-!”

“Pssst! Pssst! Psssssst!”

“What?” 2D and Noodle roared simultaneously.

“Put that camera away!”

Noodle turned off the camera and shoved it into her purse. “It’s gone!”

“Play the ultimate game if you wanna get back at Murdoc.” The voice whispered.

“What are you talking about?” 2D questioned.

“Take this paper.” A paper appeared out of a nearby rack. “I made it.”

“That’s some quality paper!” 2D smiled.

“No! The game!”

“And how do we know this is a good idea?” Noodle took the paper. “Why should we trust you?”

“You hate how he’s been treating you, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Then play the game!” Noodle tried to move the clothes out of the way to see the owner of the mysterious and annoying voice, but the person just closed the clothes around them harder. “You don’t need to know what I look like! Just play the game, expose Murdoc, and win the war!”

“How old are you?” 2D asked.

“That doesn’t matter!” The voice became annoyed and possibly near tears.

“Are you okay?” Noodle felt concerned.

“Just go! You got the information, now go!”

They looked at each other and paused. “Okay… We’re just going to… shop over here, now.” Noodle awkwardly shuffled over to the next rack and looked through more clothes.

“You can go now, mystery person.” 2D murmured.

“Win the war…” The holder of the voice vanished.

“Sometimes, I wonder if this whole YouTube thing is worth it.” Noodle sighed. “Now we’re getting weird people from the internet…”

“Well, we gotta do something to pass the time.” 2D shrugged. They paused and stared at each other for a moment, but went back to what they were doing.


	3. Is This A Bit Too Far?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noodle and 2D decide to play a not so nice game about Murdoc... Based on what unfolds, they have probably taken things a bit too far...

When Noodle and 2D got home, they went into Noodle’s room with some recording equipment. Excitement and anxiety was all they could feel when they booted up the computer. “I don’t know, Noodle. Are we really petty enough to play a hate game?” 2D flexed his fingers nervously. “It kinda seems of bad taste. Maybe we should just upload the vlog!”

“Well, 2D…” Noodle’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She checked the notification. “Oh. We just got a DM…” She read it to herself, but stopped as her face twisted with rage. “We do need to play. These lies are getting out of control! Murdoc claimed that I’m lying about being Asian!”

“How can you fake that?” 2D snapped. “That’s ridiculous!”

“Well, there are some that do their makeup to look Asian…” Noodle stopped and shook her head. “You know what? Let’s not get into that…”

2D squinted his eyes then went back to the computer screen. “How do you livestream?”

“Here. Let me set it up.” As they were getting everything into place, there was a knock at the door.

“Guess who’s here for the weekend!” Ace’s voice was on the other side.

“Open the door! Open the door!” Noodle screeched at 2D. 

He ran up to open it and hopped onto Ace. “There’s my favorite green guy! What’s up, Ace?” He shouted in pure joy.

“I see you’ve missed me.” Ace laughed as he set 2D back down. “What are you guys up to?”

“We’re live streaming.” Noodle smirked. “Congratulations, Ace. You’re a part of this now!”

“I don’t like the sound of that…” Ace grimaced, but his face began to glow when he saw a spam of #EmbraceAce in the chat. “Wow… You guys really like me, huh?”

“Comment the spade emoji if you prefer Ace, guys!” 2D commanded. “If anyone puts the pickle emoji, you’re getting banned.”

“Wait, what?” Ace became confused. “Why would they be banned?”

“You know why.” Noodle rolled her eyes. “Anyways! Welcome to Pot O’ Noodles, everyone! Today we’re playing a special game made by a fan of ours, but an anti of… Well, you know.”

“Yeah! And it’s called…” The game popped up on the screen. “#FreeMurdocToHades!”

“Seems a bit extreme…” Ace rubbed his chin. “But it looks hilarious!” He got comfortable on Noodle’s bed. “You guys have any snacks?”

“You can get some from the kitchen.” Noodle smiled. “But, I think everyone is ready for us to play! Put the thumbs up emoji if you’re ready to see what this game is about!” A flood of emoji’s came up. “Okay! Ace, be a dear and get a bunch of snacks?”

Ace snorted. “Your wish is my command, Miss Majesty.” He bowed sarcastically and left the room.

“Thank you, my mighty servant! You will be greatly rewarded!” Noodle called out to him then looked back at the chat. “Nuace? What? No!”

  
  


“Hmm… Let’s see…” Ace looked through the pantry for the snacks. “Well, well, well… When it comes to hauling in all the snacks, my arms will just not do…” He found a grocery tote and began to stuff it with a bunch of food. “I need some of this… Some of this… Ooh! That’s my favorite! And… Yeah, let me get some of that.”

“Ace?” Russel peaked from the other side of the pantry door. “What are you doing here, man?” His smile was big and bright seeing his friend. “I thought you were coming next weekend!”

“Well, my plans opened up and I got bored at home!” They shared a brotherly hug then Ace got back to stuffing the tote. “Say, you got any of that… What was it? That snack cake…” He racked his brain trying to figure out the name. “The one I had too much and ended up throwing up at the side of the stage?”

“We got rid of that _just_ because of that moment.” Russel shook his head. “You don’t know how to act around those things!”

“Oh…” Ace looked down disappointed. “I guess it’s for the best…”

“Why are you even taking all of our snacks?” Russel raised his brow. “You got food at home? I can write you a check!”

“Uh, well… That’ll be great.” Ace bit his lip. “It’s funny because I bought an apartment… I just ran out of money to have food in the fridge?” He rubbed his neck in shame. “But, I’m getting these snacks for Noodle and D. They’re doing a livestream of this one game about sending Mudz to Hades!”

“They’re what?” Russel gasped. “Why?”

“It looks hilarious!” Ace shrugged. “I gotta get back now!” He rushed back into Noodle’s room worried that he said too much. When he closed the door, he leaned into 2D’s ear. “I think I accidentally told Russel too much information… Should I lock the door?” He glanced at the chat and saw a flood of comments saying 2Dace in all caps. He wiggled his brows and gave 2D a quick kiss on the cheek. “Puddin'?”

2D pulled back confused. “Why did you do that?” He looked at the chat and sighed. “Now, stop that!” He beckoned Ace to come closer. “Lock the door.”

Ace nodded and walked to the door. It was about to open, but he slammed it back shut and locked it. “Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…” He grabbed a sheet of paper and a permanent marker and wrote “REKORDING IN PRAGRES. DO NOT DESTURB”. He slid it under the door and sighed in relief. “That should hold him.”

“Who was that?” Noodle looked over at him.

“No one!” Both 2D and Ace said in unison.

Noodle became suspicious. “2D, hold down the fort on this game.” She handed him the controller and walked up to Ace. “Ace, who was at that door?” She asked in a fierce yet calm manner.

“Noodle, Noodle, Noodle! Don’t you know your house is haunted?” He laughed off his nervousness. “It’s called the Spirit House, for crying out loud! Your lamp is floating right now!” He pointed to the floating lamp.

“Ugh!” Noodle took some salt that was stowed away in her drawer and flicked it at the lamp. It fell onto her bed. “We really need to exorcise this place!”

“Look, guys!” 2D pointed at the screen. “I press this button and he says all the stupid stuff Murdoc would say!” They looked at the screen when he pressed the button.

“It’s my band! They do as I say!”

He pressed it again. “Oh, I’m so alone…”

He pressed it once more. A huge and offensive burp rattled their ears. “Oh, nice one.”

“It just goes on and on and on!” 2D hugged his ribs from laughing so hard. “This game is great!”

Noodle felt a slight pang of guilt ring through her bones as she smiled shyly. “Yeah… That’s pretty funny.”

Ace cringed slightly. “I don’t know, guys. It seems pretty sad...” With their attention off of the door, they didn’t notice the doorknob jiggle slightly every now and again until the door itself opened. “Oh geez!” Ace ran to the door, but it was too late. Murdoc snaked his way in.

“You know the rules of the house! No locking doors! It gives me anxiety!” He nagged, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what they were playing.

“Oh, hey!” 2D’s heart clenched with fear. “Didn’t hear you walk in…” He stared daggers at Ace. “Your job was to watch the door…” He spat in a low chilling tone.

“I was but…” Ace looked around. “The snacks! Noodle needed me to open a snack for her!”

“I did not!” She grabbed Ace by his jacket and shook him. “You liar!”

“Yeah you did!” He tried to get her hands off of him, but to no avail.

“Free Murdoc to Hades, huh?” Murdoc read the screen. “Is that how you feel?”

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the ground in shame. They were silent for a moment. “I’m a real Asian, you know.” Noodle murmured.

Murdoc laughed disappointingly. “Sure.” He shook his head and walked out of the room without another word.

Everyone looked at each other in panic and guilt. “You didn’t ask me to open a snack. I was just distracted by the game… I’m sorry, Noodle.” Ace frowned.

“It’s okay, Ace.” Noodle rubbed her eyes. “What have we done… We met someone at the mall hidden in a clothing rack just handing us a sheet of paper….”

“They seemed like that kid that no one wanted to play with in school.” 2D added.

“Yeah… They really did.” Noodle frowned. “And we played their game…”

“Only for us to be played in the end…” 2D sighed. “We’re jerks… Maybe Murdoc’s story times were actually true…”

“I wouldn’t go that far!” Noodle looked at 2D. “We were jerks for doing this, but some of the things Murdoc said were lies!”

“Yeah, but.” 2D stood up. “We got riled up by what people said to us. We’ve been in the spotlight for twenty years, we’ve been through the ringer by some hateful fans for just as long, but when we decided to do YouTube… We let their petty little comments get to us. Why?”

“Maybe because it’s not them. It’s Murdoc that had your feelings hurt.” Ace chimed in. “I would be hurt if one of my best friends were saying lies about me online.”

“Ace, you have a point!” Noodle nodded. “What we did was wrong. We shouldn’t have fought back. This was my idea…” She stopped and grew furious. “But, this never would have started if he just let us do our thing in peace!”

“True!” 2D puffed his chest. “I say that he needs to apologize! He got his feelings hurt by being treated the way he treated us!”

“Yeah!”

“Wait. What’s even going on?” Ace scratched his head.

“Dinner!” Russel called out from the kitchen.

“First, we eat! Then, we demand Murdoc to apologize!” Noodle grabbed 2D’s arm and rushed out of her room.

Ace watched them leave then looked at the computer. His stomach shocked when he saw that the live stream was still running. “Oh, no… All of you saw that… Well, uh... “ He sat down and looked at the screen. “That ship is disgusting, guys. It’s wrong. Just don’t do it… How do you turn this off?”

  
  


Dinner was, once again, tense. Not even Ace could lighten the mood… And he’s tried… A cringe worthy amount of times. “Man… Tough spaghetti night, huh?”

“So what happened?” Russel sighed in defeat.

“Well, we played this Murdoc hate game and he got upset.” 2D replied bluntly. “That’s what happens when you try to start something. You get hurt.”

“Are you kidding me?” Murdoc slammed his silverware down. “I would have never stooped to your level and play a horribly made hate game about you!”

“Of course you wouldn’t. The game wouldn’t be about you.” 2D shrugged.

“What? Oh, you little-!” Murdoc stopped and took a breath. “No.”

“Look, Murdoc. If you never lied about our character, we never would have played the game!” Noodle explained. “Simple as that!”

“That’s hardly fair! A hate game? You think that I would do that to you if you lied about me?” Murdoc frowned. “I know I don’t usually talk about it… I actually _hate_ talking about it… But, you two really hurt my feelings!” He crossed his arms. “There. I said it.”

The two looked at each other. Noodle began to look remorseful, but 2D wasn’t budging. “Our feelings were hurt first! We just want you to apologize!”

“Are you kidding me?” Russel snapped. “D, you really hurt Murdoc’s feelings with this game! He never talks about his feelings, but it hurt him so much that he had no choice! And you’re worried about _your_ feelings?”

“Well, yeah!”

“They’re just little lies! You played a game about sending him to Hades because he was being petty and stretched the truth!”

“When you put it that way…” Ace crossed his arms. “Not cool, guys. Not cool at all.” He sat next to Murdoc in support. “You really did it this time.” He gave them a thumbs down and wrapped an arm around Murdoc.

“Thank you.” Murdoc sniffed in response to Ace’s sympathy. “I just might cry. I feel a tear emerging.”

“YouTube was supposed to be a fun little project we do to pass the time until Jaime and Damon call us again, and you guys got sucked into the YouTuber attitude! Entitled, self-absorbed, and just plain old inconsiderate!” Russel‘s tone was angry, but definitely disappointed. It made the two hang their heads in shame like a child being scolded by their parents. “I was okay with you guys having your own channel, but I think I’m gonna have to shut every channel down!”

“Wait, no!” 2D gasped. “I love Pot O’ Noodles! Our fans love Pot O’ Noodles! You will _not_ cut off Pot O’ Noodles!”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Russel pinched his nose bridge.

“Shut it all down, Russel. It’s not worth the pain.” Murdoc solomely agreed to his decision.

“No!” 2D flung spaghetti right in Murdoc’s face. “Be quiet!”

Murdoc’s eyes widened as he took in what 2D just did. It was silent for a moment, but the spaghetti practically boiled off his face as he seethed with anger. “You… Little… Brat…” He took a handful of spaghetti and threw it at 2D.

“I…” 2D looked at his shirt. “I just had this washed!” He bellowed and took his bowl of spaghetti. We walked up to Murdoc and poured it all over him. “Take this!”

“That’s it!” Murdoc slammed the table, graciously took Ace’s arm off of him. “Excuse me, love.” He stood up from his seat and tackled 2D before he could get far. “I’ve had it with you!”

“I’ve had it with you!” 2D began wrestling Murdoc all the way into the living room.

“Fight!” Ace shot up from his seat. “Fiiiight!” He ran to the living room.

“Don’t track the food everywhere!” Noodle got up and followed Ace.

“I did not just break my back in this kitchen only for y’all to wear the food I had to slave over the microwave for! Get over here!” Russel marched to the living room and broke them up. “Look at you both! Covered in spaghetti and your own blood.” Russel’s face was twisted. “You are acting like children and I’m sick of it!”

“Sorry, Russel…” 2D frowned.

“Suddenly you know how to apologize?” Murdoc rolled his eyes.

“2D, it’s official.” Noodle sighed. “We took this too far.”

‘What?” He looked at her sadly. “We did?”

“We did…”

2D looked at Russel and was met with disappointment. He looked at Ace and was met with concern. He looked at Murdoc and was met with sadness. “My pride took me farther than I ever intended to go. It was all fun and games until I let it take control…” He put a hand on Murdoc’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, mate.” 

Murdoc looked at his hand and paused. He jerked it off and got up. “I thought an apology would make me feel better, too… It doesn’t.” He made his way towards his bedroom. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be drinking.” He closed his door behind him.

“Not good…” Ace mumbled.

“Yeah… Not good.” Noodle sighed. “What do we do?”

“You guys gotta make it up to him.” Russel crossed his arms and made his way back to the kitchen. “And y’all gotta clean up this mess. Ace, you’re helping me with leftovers.”

“Good luck with getting sauce off that rug.” Ace began walking towards the kitchen.

“You’re not helping, Ace!” Noodle stomped her foot.


	4. Let’s Let Bygones Be Bygones… Goodnight, YouTube!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When their guilt devoured all of their selfishness, Noodle and 2D gain back their humanity. Are they gonna be able to smooth things over with Murdoc?

Things at the Spirit House were pretty bad. Day after day, Noodle would try to get Murdoc to smile… Fail. 2D would try to share some witty banter with Murdoc, but he would be ignored. They tried again today.

“Hey, Murdoc… What did the pirate say at the sushi bar?” Noodle poked his side.

“What?” Murdoc asked uninterested.

“Ahoy! Pass me some soy!” Noodle was met with silence. “No?”

“So funny, forgot to laugh.”

“You never knew how to laugh, anyways.” 2D looked at him expectantly. “Because your soul is colder than Iceland!”

Murdoc sighed and walked back to his room.

“Russel! What can we do to get Murdoc to not hate us that doesn’t involve getting rid of Pot O’ Noodles?” 2D whined.

“First of all, you meant Greenland. Second, I’m not getting involved in this war.” Russel didn’t even look at him. “Y’all started it, y’all end it.”

“But, Russel!” Noodle moaned. “We tried everything!”

“Did you apologize?”

“We tried to make him laugh…”

“Yeah! And I tried to exchange witty banter with him!” 2D began to float. “Now my shoes are possessed!”

“Well float to Murdoc and apologize. Based on what I’ve heard, which is a bunch of nonsense, you didn’t do that yet.” Russel got his cup of coffee and made his way to the TV. “Now if you don’t mind, I got some shows to watch.”

“It was right in front of us all along…”

“And I’m right above you!” 2D began to panic as his head touched the ceiling. “I would like to get down, now!”

Noodle frowned and threw some salt at 2D’s shoes. He instantly fell and rolled in pain. “Russel’s right.”

“Oh, my ribs…” 2D groaned.

“No time for your ribs, 2D! We need to apologize!”

“I can’t get up…”

“Ugh…” Noodle picked him up bridal style. “What’s one of Murdoc’s favorite things?”

“Uuuuhhhh…” He thought long and hard. “Me in pain, perhaps?”

“No, no. Food. What’s his favorite food? Or drink?”

“Vodka Umbargo!” 2D replied proudly. “That’s one thing I remember about him!”

“Great!” Noodle beamed. “We make him his favorite drink, give him a nice heartfelt message about how we were wrong, and he’s back to normal!”

“Yaaay!!” 2D lifted his hands in glee as he was carried away.

  
  


Murdoc was mindlessly strumming his bass until he heard a knock on the door. “Can’t a person have some space?” He groaned.

“Not really!” 2D shouted behind the door. “Open up, stinky!”

“We have refreshments!” Noodle sung.

“What kind?”

“Your favorite!” They sung simultaneously.

Murdoc sighed and opened the door. “Oh!” He took the drink excitingly. “Thank you, good bye!” He tried to close the door on them, but 2D stuck his foot out to stop it. “You know you have the feet of a giant?”

“Yes. Now, listen.” 2D crossed his arms. “Murdoc… Noodle and I are…” He sighed.

“You’re… what?” Murdoc egged him on as he sat down on his bed.

“We’re sorry, Murdoc.” Noodle frowned. “We took it way too far.”

“We don’t really want to send you to Hades!”

“Is that so?” Murdoc raised his brow.

“Yes!” Noodle got on her knees. “If we weren’t really sorry, we wouldn’t even be in your room! It’s dark... and dreary… and so… _so_ stinky.” She grimaced when the stench really kicked in.

“It stinks of depression and rot.” 2D sniffed. “Also booze and spit!”

“Body odor…”

“That’s enough!” Murdoc growled. “Are you apologizing to me or insulting me! Make up your minds!”

“Right! We’re saying s-sor…” 2D groaned and hung his head.

“We’re apologizing, Murdoc.” Noodle sat down next to him. “The truth is, that game was way too much. We should’ve just talked it out like adults. Instead, we got carried away and tried to one up you. We should know better!”

“That’s true. You should.” Murdoc nodded.

“But, you also should’ve known better for lying in the first place!” 2D stomped his foot.

“2D! Can we just put all this behind us?” Noodle crossed her arms. “It doesn’t matter anymore. None of it does!”

“Can’t you see what he’s doing? He started the mess, but he wants us to apologize for everything like we’re the bad guys? Come on!”

“It doesn’t matter who starts the fight! It is just as bad that we fought back!” Noodle argued.

“Say that all you want! I’m out of here!” 2D stormed out of the room but came back. “Also, I sneezed in that umbargo when I was carrying it here!”

Murdoc spat out the drink into the cup. “That is disgusting!”

“I know you love it, you stinky green authoritarian goblin!”

  
  


“Why?” Noodle whined with her head on her desk in defeat. She didn’t even look at 2D. “Why would you do that? We were so close!”

“I know I’m right!” 2D humphed. “He just wants us to cater to all his needs and make him look like some blameless god… If he was God, I think the universe would close in on itself! He’s just some… some gross thing!”

“Yeah, but that gross thing still has feelings!” Noodle rose up to look at him. “And I think it’s real this time!” She slammed her hand on the desk. “He’s not even Murdoc right now! He’s been quiet and polite!”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” 2D scoffed. “I’m not applauding a fish for swimming!”

“2D!” Noodle dragged her hands down her face. “Russel was right, we did turn into run-of-the-mill YouTubers… Especially you! You are so self-absorbed! It’s not about you and your feelings! It was Murdoc being Murdoc! That’s just how he is!” She looked at him. “We actually hurt a jerk! If you hurt a jerk’s feelings, don’t you think that what we did was an awful mistake?”

2D paused to think. “He actually…” He sighed. “He turned Ace against us!” He pouted.

“Ace is a wild card. He picks the side that would get him in less trouble.” Noodle rolled her eyes. “I don’t even blame him, either. We tried to drag him into our mess.”

“Yeah…” 2D frowned. “I guess we did get caught up, huh?”

“Completely!”

“Okay. Let’s try apologizing again…” His phone vibrated. “Oh boy…” He checked it and his stomach dropped. “Oh no… We’re losing subscribers!”

“What?” Noodle panicked and started her computer. “What happened?”

“Murdoc’s latest video…”

“Hold on…” She clicked the link and it began to play.

“I’m in complete disbelief that they would go that far…” Murdoc frowned. “It was all just a way to pick fun. Yes, I can be controlling. But, I’ve worked really hard to get this band together. Plus, I knew they would get sucked into this kind of world because I know them! They find something to do together, and we don’t all have fun as a family anymore, you know? They just clique off until they get bored of it. Usually months at a time… So, I’m lonely… usually months at a time!”

“Is that what this thing is all about?” Noodle sighed as she looked at the comments. “2D, they’re calling us monsters!”

“Well, we have been…”

“Yeah, y’all have.” Russel was at the door. “Now you see that he wasn’t playing.”

“Murdoc is just some sad sack that wants to be included in some shenanigans. It gets lonely being him.” Ace leaned on the other side of the door. "By the way, I'm back again..."

“YouTube got you guys going crazy. You forgot the golden rule of Gorillaz.” Russel shook his head. “No matter what beef we get into, Gorillaz is always family. And, we do for family…”

2D and Noodle hung their heads in shame. “It needs to be done, 2D.” Noodle frowned at 2D. “We need to end Pot O’ Noodles.”

“I agree. But, there is one thing we need to do before we delete the channel.”

  
  


“Hey, guys… As you can see, things have been getting out of hand with our channel.” Noodle started.

“The feud with Murdoc’s channel’s gotten the best of us. We never should have started it in the first place.” 2D frowned.

“It was immature and completely out of character.”

“We were, indeed, monsters.”

There was a silence and Noodle became frustrated. “This stinks! It doesn’t seem personal!”

“I thought it was!” 2D defended.

"Yeah, I'm with Noodle on this one. It seems forced." Ace put down the camera.

“Exactly! There has to be something we can do that’s one hundred percent us!”

2D furrowed his brows as he tried to figure out what to do. “I got it!” He smiled. “Noodle, get Super Mario Maker started! Ace, get some snacks! I’ll be right back!”

“Oh! Okay!” Noodle became excited.

"On it!" Ace got the snack tote and dashed to the kitchen.

2D ran out of the room and walked up to Murdoc’s room. He gave it a gentle knock at first, but there wasn’t a response. “Mudz?” Silence. He knocked on the door a bit harder. “Murdoc?” The door creaked open on its own. “You in there, Mudz?” He walked into his room and hummed. “I didn’t really mean to sneeze into your drink. It was an accident.” He saw Murdoc lying in his bed. As he came closer, he heard faint snoring. “Hey, Murdoc…” He whispered as he gently nudged him. “Wake up, mate…”

“Mmmmh…” Murdoc groaned.

“I know it’s late, but can you wake up for a sec?” He nudged him again.

“What on earth do you want?”

“Just, come on…” After some silence, Murdoc complied. “Thanks! It’ll be fun! I promise!” 2D threw a shirt at him. “Put this on! Meet me in Noodle’s room!”

“Right…”

2D ran back to Noodle’s room and turned on the camera. “Murdoc is coming!” He smiled. “He’s gonna play with us!”

“Really?” Noodle became excited. “This would be the best idea yet!”

“Let’s livestream! Come on!”

“Okay!” Noodle got it started then looked at 2D. “3… 2… 1…” They clapped in unison. “Welcome everybody to Pot O’ Noodles!”

“On this livestream, we have two special guests!” 2D clapped his hands excitedly. "Ace and..."

“Right. What’s going on?” Murdoc mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He gave a huge yawn as 2D pulled him to a chair.

“Murdoc Niccals from Gorillaz!” 2D and Noodle screamed in unison and gave a round of applause.

“What? What’s going on?” Murdoc jumped and got his bearings. “Wha- Oh, no! What are you two trying to do now?”

“Murdoc, we’re sorry.” 2D rubbed the back of his neck. “Hey! I said it! We’re sorry! Very sorry!”

“Truly sorry.” Noodle put a hand on Murdoc’s shoulder. “We were awful. This whole war thing was my idea. 2D just wanted to beat you up and be done with it… I wanted to start the drama.”

“Oh was it?” Murdoc was unamused.

“And my pride dragged out this whole thing way longer than it needed to be.” 2D put his arm on his other shoulder. “And that made matters worse because it really hurt your feelings.”

“It did.” Murdoc rolled his eyes. “We’ve been over this.”

“Yes, we have.” Noodle nodded. “But, we wanted to apologize in the most genuine way possible!”

“And, that’s to invite you on our channel to play a game!” 2D gave him puppy eyes. “Please play with us? Please?”

Noodle made the same face. “Please, Murdoc?”

He stared at both of them, looked at the ground, and laughed. “I can’t stand you both, sometimes…”

“Is that a yes?” They asked him.

Murdoc sighed and nodded. “I surrender. Yes.” He smiled at them. “So, what game is it?”

“Super Mario Maker!” Noodle announced. “You want to play the first level? Or do you need to see one of us play?”

Murdoc thought about it. “You know, one of you play. I need to see what I’m up for.”

“Noodle, you go first!” 2D poked her back. “By the way, if anyone talks badly about Murdoc on this stream, you will be banned!”

“Banned from this channel and banned from our main Gorillaz channel!” Noodle added. “And, I will play… This one!”

"I got the snacks! Let's do this thing!" Ace cheered and closed the door behind him.

  
  


Russel was wandering down the halls because of his insomnia again. When he was close to Noodle’s room, he heard a bunch of laughter and screaming. His curiosity grew as he knocked on the door. “What’s going on in there?” He asked.

“Come on in, Russ!” 2D opened the door. “Ace brought some more snacks!”

“Yeah, man! Take your pick! We got American snacks, UK snacks… Well, that’s about it. But, they’re great!” Ace smiled.

“No, no, no, no!” Murdoc growled. “How can you even get passed that? This is ridiculous!” He looked at the comments. They were clowning him to near death. “Shove off, all of you! I know that none of you could be able to beat this level! Whoever suggested this one should be banned!”

“Wait. Murdoc’s in here?” Russel looked around. “I just might be asleep…”

“No, this is real!” Noodle smiled. “The gang’s all here!”

“No, man! You gotta double jump on that!” Ace grabbed his hair from stress. “It’s a no brainer!”

“Well, if it’s so simple, you do it!” Murdoc shoved the controller at Ace. “Good luck!”

“No need for luck, Murdoc.” He smirked. “I’m the gaming king!”

“You know what? I gotta see how this plays out.” Russel sat down next to 2D and he passed him a snack and juice box.

“Watch and-” He died on the game. “Wait, hold on.” He got to the area again. “The last time, I didn’t time it right! But, this time I-!” He died yet again. “Geez…” After a few failed attempts more, Ace finally managed to progress. “See that? Double jump!”

“After ten attempts?” Murdoc rolled his eyes and laughed. “You surely are the ‘gaming king’, Ace!”

“Look, I am the king! I got to where you couldn’t! See?”

2D nudged Russel “I know that the Spirit House has been a bit tense lately, but I really think we buried the hatchet!” He whispered. “I hadn’t had this much fun in weeks!”

“Does that mean that you guys are gonna act civil towards each other even when you guys have different channels?”

“That depends…” 2D put his snack down. “Hey, Murdoc! Do you still hate us?”

“You know…” Murdoc turned to him. “I never really hated you two… Though, I did hate what you have done. I say we just put it past us like we do countless other things.”

“I agree!” Noodle giggled.

“See, Russ?” 2D crossed his arms. “Everything is peachy king!”

“Keen.” Russel corrected.

“I remember, Keane!” Ace interrupted. “You know, she was pretty cute back when we were doing PowerPuff Girls!”

“What?” Everyone stopped and looked at Ace. The comments were going crazy.

“I said what I said!” Ace shrugged. “She had a cute face… She was thicc, too!”

“Everyone is having a field day in the comments, right now.” Noodle couldn’t help but burst into laughter.

“Ace, what’s really in your water bottle?” 2D poked fun.

“You know what? Maybe we all should have a good… Punch...” Murdoc suggested with a smirk.

“Sounds like a plan!” Noodle smiled. “Well, everyone! We might just end the stream here! Things have been rough between Pot O’ Noodles and our dear friend Murdoc. We’re sorry that we put our matters online… That’s actually the dumbest thing to do.”

“Yup!” 2D agreed. “Never do it!”

“Everyone’s opinion will mess with your own, and you will become a whole new person. A bad person.”

“Hurry up and end this stream! I want punch!” Ace complained.

“You might have had too much, Ace!” Russel chuckled.

“He’s right though, Noodle.” 2D mumbled.

“True.” She laughed. “Murdoc, we’re sorry and we love you! Everyone, we’re also sorry! And we also love you! We’re gonna go and have punch now! Goodbye! By the way, this is our last upload ever! We’re shutting this channel down! Okay, bye now!” She waved.

“Goodnight, YouTube!” Everyone shouted before she turned off the stream.

“A stiff one for me!” 2D ran out of the room.

“A stiff punch? Sounds gross.” Ace made a face and left the room.

  
  


“This is really… punchy punch!” 2D made a face and drank some more. “A strong… yummy punch!”

“I’m gonna make a bread sandwich…” Ace stumbled up to the kitchen. “Anyone else want a bread sandwich?”

“Murdoc, this is too much.” Russel rubbed his eyes.

“I thought it was perfect!” Murdoc defended. “A blend of all the liquor we have with a couple splashes of fruit punch!"

"Geez..." Russel mumbled.

“You know what? I was thinking…” 2D finished his punch and set his cup on the table. “I don’t really like YouTube. Who even are we on that thing? Pot O’ Noodles is just… so annoying!”

“It’s demanding and exhausting! You have to have all this energy that you don’t have, you have to make sure you post often, and you have to play all these games that just… suck!” Noodle hiccuped. “I hate it, too.”

“Everyone keeps asking me what you two’ve been up to!” Murdoc rolled his eyes. “More stories! More stories! What if I just don’t want to? You know what they would do if I did that? They would spam me about how I’m so careless of _their_ entertainment!”

“Ew!” Ace came back with a loaf of bread. “I hate people like that! They’re so entitled!”

“Right!” 2D laughed.

“I love you all… very much.” Murdoc drank some more punch. “But, can we just kill YouTube?”

“Fine by me!” Noodle and 2D answered in unison.

“Even the main one?” Russel asked.

“Yes!” Everyone answered.

“Who’s gonna do it?” Murdoc looked around.

“I’ll do it.” Noodle slowly got out of her seat and wobbled up the stairs. The computer from the recording room flew from the second floor and crashed on the first making everyone jump to safety. “Done!”

“You destroyed the computer! Not YouTube!” Russel sighed.

“It’s okay! That happened to me once!” Ace raised his hand. “I hadn’t gotten a new computer ever since, though.”

“I guess we need to find the CEO, then.” Noodle came back upset.

“You know what? How about we just worry about it tomorrow…” 2D giggled as Murdoc gave him more punch. “If I wake up, that is.”

“I guess the moral of this story is… What?” Ace tried to find the answer.

“The moral of the story is to just be inactive until Jaime and Damon tell us to move…” Murdoc raised a finger.

“I agree. Let’s not do something like this again. I’d rather screw up and it be their fault then for us to screw up and it be all on us.” 2D nodded.

“Then it’s all in agreement?” Noodle slumped down next to Ace and stole some bread. “We just do nothing until they call for us?”

There was a long pause. Then they looked at each other and made a face. “Nah…” They all said in unison and continued to drink their punch.

## End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have made it this far, thank you very much. I highly appreciate it! This is my first fanfiction after a looooooong time, so it may not live up to expectations. But, don't worry! With consistency, my fanfiction muscles will grow and my work will be more entertaining! Please let me know what you think, but please do not be rude! Again, thank you so much and stay tuned for more if you're interested!


End file.
